Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveyor and an image reader.
Description of the Related Art
Some image readers include an automatic document feeder (ADF) that includes a roller pair constituted by a drive roller and a driven roller for conveying a sheet downstream in a conveying direction. The driven roller is generally urged toward the drive roller by, e. g., springs, enabling the drive roller and the driven roller to nip and convey the sheet.